roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov SVDS
}} The Dragunov SVDS is a Russian Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 105 or can be purchased with Credits (CR) History In 1991, the Dragunov Sniper Rifle was improved by the Izhevsk (Izhmash) factory. The improved sniper rifle is called the SVD-S (S'nayperskaya '''V'intovka 'D'ragunova 'S'kladnaya), chambered in 7.62x54mmR, is the folding stock variant of the Dragunov SVD. It was designed for usage by airborne infantry units; the folding stock allowing for a more compact size - helpful during transportation and landing operations. Unlike its predecessor, the stock and grip is separated instead of one piece stock-grip. The grips and cover are made from plastic instead of wood, a fixed cheek rest for more comfortable shooting and other upgrades. The rifle was designed for better egronomics, being slighly shorter than the original SVD and is comparable to sporting rifles. A PSO-1M2 scope comes with the rifle by default from the manufacturer. Like other Dragunovs, the SVDS is used as a squad support weapon; the equivalent of a Designated Marksman Rifle in Western militaries. The rifle is very capable for long range sniping, but its accuracy is considered sub-par to the newer, more modern weapon systems. Regardless, it is still able to reliably hit a human size target up to 800 meters. The newest version of the SVD family, the SVDM, is a modernized SVDS. In-Game ''General Infomation'' The Dragunov SVDS is similar to its bullpup counterpart, the Dragunov SVU. It is a hard-hitting, slow firing DMR. It is the only DMR in-game capable of one-shot headshot at any range; more in line with Sniper Rifles like the Mosin-Nagant. It is also a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) at any range, again much like the Mosin-Nagant. However, it has equally large downsides. It has a slow Aim-Down-Sights (ADS) time, a small magazine of 10 rounds; tied with the Dragunov SVU, VSS Vintorez, and SCAR SSR. Its mobility is comparable to the Dragunov SVU. The Rate of Fire (RoF) is very slow, the slowest in its class at 60 RPM, equating to one shot per second, which is more in line with the Sniper Rifles than DMRs, being slightly faster than the Mosin-Nagant. ''Usage & Tactics'' The Dragunov SVDS is essentially a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle and should be treated as such. Like its other two hard-hitting DMR counterparts, it is outgunned at closer ranges due to its slow RoF, so Close Quarters Combat (CQC) should be avoided if possible. Nevertheless, it does have the advantage of being able to 1SK at any range with headshots and compared to the Sniper Rifle class, it fires ever so slightly faster than all of them. Because the SVDS is semi-automatic means the user does not need to refrain from ADS to cycle a bolt, like one, does on the Snipers Rifles. This makes it much easier to track a target, particularly a moving one, as the player does not need to zoom out after every shot, which is a godsend when firing follow-up shots if the player misses their target. Even with the slow firerate, the weapon is as powerful as other Sniper Rifles, boasting the same one-shot headshot potential as a Sniper. Compared to Sniper Rifles, they benefit from torso multipliers which make them a 1SK, even without headshots. The SVDS lacks this ability. However, with headshots, it performs identical, if not, better than most Sniper Rifles, given the slightly better RoF than other Snipers. Body shots are not as effective, unless the enemy is injured, due to the SVDS’ low RoF which equates to a much higher Time-To-Kill (TTK) than most DMRs, which benefit from higher firerates. The PSO-1M2 scope is very good for long range engagement due to its 10x magnification. It provides the user with a scope identical in performance to the default Sniper Scope. An alternative option for high magnification optics is the VCOG (6.0x), the rest of the available optics are really hard to be used in conjunction with the SVDS. The camera recoil and the model kickback is very high and not ideal for sniping and, as stated above, CQC is not ideal. Using an optic, excluding the sniper optics, the player can press to switch to the backup sight mode, which uses the default iron sights. Nevertheless, compared to the canted sights, it is quite obstructive, the canted sight will replace the default iron sights once equipped. Though the backup iron sights are not available for sniper optics, the canted sights are still available as a backup sight. ''Conclusion'' The SVDS is a high skill cap weapon, with a high risk but equally high reward for using the weapon. If a player can reliably perform headshots, it becomes an extremely lethal weapon, rivaling and even surpassing Sniper Rifles. However, without headshots, the weapon cannot match the firepower of other DMRs, having a sluggish firerate, sluggish mobility and sluggish time to ADS. It is a bridge between DMRs and Sniper Rifles, having the potential lethality of a Sniper Rifle but retaining the semi-automatic nature of a DMR. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * One-shot headshot at all ranges. * Very high damage for a DMR - 2SK at all ranges. * Able to equip a 10x magnification scope. * Clean iron sights. * 1-shot torso kill ability within 50 studs Cons: * Slowest semi-auto fire rate in-game, only slightly higher than all bolt action primaries. * Sluggish reload time. * Lowest reserve ammunition amount in-class - tied with SVU. * Very poor CQC capabilities. * Slow ADS time. * High visual recoil. * Only picks up ammunition from the SVU, Obrez, and Sniper Rifles. * Need 2000 kills to unlock the PSO-1M2 or pay an expensive amount of credits. * Most headshots through a wall will not 1-Shot-Kill (1SK) an enemy. Trivia *Prior to 2/25/2018, the SVDS had a 5-round magazine but had the 10-round magazine model. **It used the magazine model was the same as the SVU's. **It also meant prior to the update, the magazine model was incorrect. * The SVDS's iron sights in-game resemble more of a WW2-era German design, such as the Gewehr 43 or StG-44, rather than the sights similar to the Mosin Nagant it has in reality. * The SVDS is the only semi-automatic rifle in-game capable of a one-shot headshot at any distance. * The SVDS' folding stock is the same one used on the AS VAL. The one on the SVD - a fixed wooden stock - is used on the VSS Vintorez. *Even though the bolt locks back on any SVD platform rifle in real life when emptied, the SVDS in-game doesn’t have a bolt that locks back. This also applies to the SVU. *The SVDS has the synthetic furniture, folding stock and separate pistol grip of the real SVDS, but the proportions of the in-game model are closer to the original SVD proportions. *The SVDS is currently the highest rank unlock for a DMRs at Rank 105. *One can switch back to the iron sights when a PSO-1M2 or ACOG is attached to it. It is done by toggling the . References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragunov_sniper_rifle * https://kalashnikov.com/en/product/firearms/mle/svds.html * https://books.google.com.au/books?isbn=1941998275 Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Dragunov Family